Get her back!
by Susie3
Summary: One-shot. Pokéshippy.What is Team Rocket up to now? Ash better hurry, or he'll lose more than just a friend.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Pokémon, but I do own this fic ; ), hope you like it. So here it goes.

"We are here, just watching our "heroes" lead their way to Olive city, there's where Ash would fight up for his 5th badge in the Johto League. He just came from beating up Morty with his always trustful Noctwol. But even though that's a happy thought for the gang, they don't even care to think about that in this precise moment, I mean, in the air there's some kind of "love aroma", both the twerps are fighting their guts out, this is insane, what's the matter with this two, we gave them hints, we told them we knew, but they didn't care much,...they are just denying"

"Who do you call a scrawny, dumbass?"

"In case you notice,...IT WAS YOU!!"

"WHAMP"

"Oh man, not again, stop it you two, split up" replied Brock, pulling them at arms-length.

"But she started it" Ash pouted.

"Did not" Misty replied

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did toooo!"

"PIk Pikachu chu!!(that's it), PiiiikaaaCHUUUUUUUU!!"

"AAAAAWWWWW" both Misty and Ash yelled out, smoke coming from their bodies.

"...OK...we'll...calm...down" said Ash, totally phased by Pikachu's attack.

"Thank you Pikachu" Brock added with a smile to the furry Pokémon, "Now, we are 5 days away from Olive city, we have to keep up our rhythm so we can be there just in time"

"In time for what?" Misty asked, half expecting what his answer would be.

"In time for...bikinis" Brock said, his eyes glistening.

"Is that all you think about? Girls? " Misty said

"I think that question is already being answered, don't you think?" Ash whispered to Misty.

Misty sweatdropped.

Suddenly smoke came out of nowhere, and a familiar music began to play.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evil from truth and love"

"To extend our reach to stars above"

"Jessie!!"

"James!!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surender now our prepare to fight, fight, fight"

"Meowth, dat's right"

"You again!!" Ash said, his fist clenched.

"Yeah, it's us, you remember, now I guess you must remember you must give us that Pikachu" Jessie said, pointing at him.

"I won't do it, as YOU must recall too"

"Well, well, little twerp, we must say that we didn't only came for the Pikachu" James said proudly.

"We have a little surprise for you. RELEASE!!" Meowth shout.

As soon as Meowth said that, an enormous clone of him, as a robot, came from behind a hill, it had two plastic nets in its "claws".

"Do it now James" Jessie ordered

"With pleasure" James replied

He pressed a red button on a remote and the two nets went right to Pikachu and to Misty, as well.

"Misty!! Pikachu!!" Ash cried

"Return them" Brock yelled

"Nope, we won't do it, unless you do as we tell you" Jessie said calmly.

"And what is it?" Ash asked

"Wait,.."

The trio got in the robot, and placed the two captured ones inside, once they did that Jessie said through a speaker, " Now... we placed a letter under that dead tree over there, you just have to read it and do whatever is says, and we'll give you back the girl and the Pokémon. And another thing, if you don't accomplish what's on the paper in a week, we'll take them to our boss, so DO IT FAST!! Now let it go Meowt. Bye twerps, good luck!!"

After she said that, the robot started to lift up in the air, then a pair of wings came out of its back, and before anyone could say anything, the robot was blasting off as quick as a bullet.

Ash and Brock couldn't believe what they've just heard and watched. They were astonished.

"We have to get them" Ash said with rage in his eyes, "I won't let them go away with this, this is IT"

Brock went to the place the paper was hidden to retrieve it. He read it, and his eyes bulged.

Ash eyed him strangely. "Pass me the paper, please Brock"

Brock handed it to him.

" SIXTY DIFFERENT BOTTLE LIDS !! ", Ash shouted, "where the hell are we going to get that?"

"Guess we'll have to go to the nearest town and drink those sixty bottles up" Brock said, "with your tummy and my money we'll get it through"

"If we are using MY stomach, then I guess we can eat too" Ash said, sounding a bit happy.

" I guess y-..."

"Alright!!, let's go now, so I can eat and drink and bring Misty back!!" Ash said almost sounding like a hero.

"...and Pikachu" Brock added.

"Um...yeah, Pikachu too" Ash said, laughing sheepishly and blushing deeply.

Brock just chuckled at that, while holding Togepi, who had slipped from Misty's grasp when she was dragged off.

"Let's to... Flowerine town, it is the nearest town"

"Ok" Ash said.

So, they just headed up to Flowerine Town and hope to find their two lost friends.

/

Somewhere, deep in the forest, inside an old shanty a young red-haired started to struggle to free herself from the ropes that tied her.

"Mmph, mmph,..", she couldn't speak because she had a gag on her mouth. She looked at her right and saw a little yellow mouse in a cage, asleep. Just then lights when off and two spotlights appeared of nowhere.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evil from truth and love"

"To extend our reach to stars above"

"Jessie!!"

"James!!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surender now our prepare to fight, fight, fight"

"Meowth, dat's right"

"Mmph, mmph!!"

"Ow, look James, poor little twerp is trying to talk" Jessie said mockinly

"Maybe we should let her talk Jess"

"Um...ok, but not for too long, she could ruin the plan by screaming." Jessie said then turned to Misty " So, girl, if you try to scream or ask for help or anything but speak quietly, your friend Pikachu will suffer the consequences, it's that ok with you?"

Misty nodded.

"Ok, Meowth take the gag from her mouth"

Meowth did as told.

"Now, you can talk to us" Jessie said

"Why am I here?" Misty asked

"We kidnapped you, isn´t it obvious" James pointed out.

"I know, but why, I mean, you always get Pikachu don't you"

"We do, but this time we wanted you, Pikachu is just a cover up" Jessie said, shaking her head.

"A cover up?" Misty asked confused

"Well yeah, a cover up, this way you won't notice that we're trying to h-"

Jessie covered James mouth and whispered to him, "She would notice faster if you tell her you idiot"

Misty just stared at them still confused of what they meant.

"Ok, ok,..time's over" Meowth reminded and went over to Misty and placed the gag on her mouth again.

"Now this time we'll do it right!!" James said

"Our plan will not fail this once!!" Jessie said, and both of them laughed evilly.

/

Not too far away from the shanty, a spiky brown-haired guy was passing through the forest and heard some evil laughs.

"Maybe I should go check that shanty and see what's going on" He said to himself, and went to the place he thought he heard the laughs coming from.

/

"I'm totally full" Ash said seating on a couch at the Pokémon Center "This is not life" Ash said seating on a couch at the Pokémon Center.

"You've said it man" Brock said seating beside him.

"I can't believe the things we do for them" Ash said

"Well, we have to do it"

"Yeah, we do, now we have to head up to Olivine City and get the other part of the list at the Pokémon Center"

"Ok, so that means we should get going now so we can get soon to Olivine"

"Fine, let's go!!"

"..now on to local news, a Pallet Town Pokémon trainer known as Gary Oak saved a girl and a Pikachu from a group of Rockets, it seems like they were kidnapped a day ago, the girl's name is Misty Waterflower, she is one of the Gym Leaders of Cerulean City; and now we have more information from the place where the event took place. Back to you Anne,.." the reporter said

Ash and Brock freeze at the sound of Misty´s name.

"Did that woman said Misty and Pikachu were rescued by...GARY?!" Ash said

"I think she did"

"Let's keep watching" Ash said sounding a little frustrated, as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"We are here at the Flowerine Town Police HQ with Gary Oak, the boy who saved the girl and the Pikachu. Gary, tell us how this happened" Anne asked, turning to him.

"Well, I was crossing the forest when I heard laughs and voices so I went to check out what was going on. So I went and peeked through a window of the shanty and saw a two persons and a meowth, then I looked to one corner and saw a girl tied up with ropes and Pikachu on a cage, so I entered the place and begun a Pokémon battle with the guys inside and I won, but for some reason they blasted off, that's why police couldn't arrest them"

"Thank you Gary, now back to you Charles"

"Thank you Anne, now international, Rusia is-..."

"He rescued her, he rescued her, I can't belive he rescued her!!" Ash yelled out.

"Calm down Ash, there's nothing to be worrying about now that we now they are safe" Brock said.

"YEAH, BUT NOT THANKS TO ME BUT TO GARY" Ash kept screaming.

"Come Ash, at least you tried; you got a stomach ache because you drank all those sodas, man." Brock said

"I know I did, but Misty won't notice that, now she's going to like Gary best" Ash said disappointed.

"Ow, this is about _her_," Brock said trying to tease him.

Ash didn't seem to care about Brock teasing him this time around. He really didn't care anymore. Stupid Gary!

"Well it is, I do want to impress her I really wanted to save her, and here I am the Pallet Town loser who can't do nothing right, she would never like me"

"Don't said that Ash, I'm sure she likes you a lot, you just have to listen closely to her to figure it out"

"I don't understand" Ash said confused

"You will, now let's go to the Police HQ so we can see Misty and Pikachu"

/

"Thank you for saving me Gary" Misty said

"No problem, besides it is my job to protect beautiful girls like you" Gary said huskily. Misty blushed.

Ash and Brock entered the HQ and saw Gary and Misty talking.

"Hey Mist!!" Ash said happily, waving at her.

"Oh, hi Ash, is good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, I´m glad you're safe"

"Yeah I am, thanks to Gary" She said, with a happy smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, him" Ash said muttered.

"So, Ketchum, you finally came, what took you so long? I guess losers are just slow" Gary said with a smirk.

"I'm not a loser, and I was going to rescue her, I really was, is just that..that."

"Just what, loser?"

Ash just stayed silent and gave Gary a mean look.

"Well, Misty we're here to take you and Pikachu back with us" Brock said to cut off the possible fight within the two young boys.

"I'm glad, so let's go!!" Misty said as she sat up taking Pikachu in her arms.

So they went out the HQ and head up to the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy, can you give us a room" Ash asked, as they reached the place.

"...and a date?" Brock added, trying to hit on Joy.

"Come on Romeo, she can't do that" Misty said while pulling Brock away but his ear.

"Here's your room key" Nurse Joy said

"Thank you" Ash said

The trio went to their room and placed their stuff in there.

"I'm going to get some fresh air, see you guys later" Brock said, stretching his arms.

"Ok" Ash and Misty said in unison.

They saw Brock leaving the room.

"And, I'm going to have a bath" Misty said walking to the bathroom

When Misty entered the bath Ash turned to Pikachu and started talking to him.

"Hey buddy, I'm glad you're ok, sorry for not coming sooner"

"Pik pikapi" (It's ok Ash)

"Thanks pal" Ash said and hugged Pikachu.

"But, you know" Ash said releasing him "I wish I did rescue you guys, I mean, that's my job. But once again Gary is one step ahead of me, is just that I didn't wanted to risk you two, because they were going to take you to the TR HQ."

"Don't worry Ash" a voice said from behind them. Ash turned and saw Misty.

"M-Misty, I didn't hear you coming out of the bath"

"I didn't want you to" Misty said, quietly.

"Why d-"

"Thank you for caring" Misty said cutting Ash off. She smiled at him, a real smile.

"No problem, I'd always cared for you, you're my best friend" Ash said

"You are my best friend too, I just hoped you looked at me some other way, the way a look at you" Misty said, that last part almost a whisper.

"And, how do you look at me?" Ash asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I look at you as a caring, brave, loving and cute guy" said Misty moving closer to Ash.

"Well, I look at you the same, you know" said Ash moving even closer to her.

"I'm glad Ash, because I really like you" Misty said few inches away from Ash's face.

"I really like you too, Mist" Ash said as he leaned to kiss her.

His lips touched hers, and heaven was reached. Their kiss was soft, and kind. Both their eyes closed as they savored the lovely feeling.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, as well" Ash said softly, as they parted. He looked her in the eyes, meaning what he said.

"Me too" Misty said, smiling sweetly. And they leaned in for another kiss. Pikachu just closed his eyes; he didn't want to see that.

/

"Ow Jess, those kids finally got together" James said crying, looking through the window.

"I guess our plan worked after all" Jessie said proudly

"Dat means..."

"Team Rocket did a good thing at last!!" The trio said in unison.

"Hey, and what happened to my bottle lids?"

/

AN: Okay guys! So this was a story I wrote a looooong time ago. I re-wrote some parts of it, but the essence is there :-) I hope you liked it. If you did, you might be kind enough to leave a review :-D I will truly appreciate it.

Until next time!

Susie!


End file.
